Le Malheur ne vien pas Seul
by sakura-okasan
Summary: voici une Death fic sur Sékaiichi Hatsukoi.Voilas comment un accident de voiture met fin a une vie,CorrigéMarjo76


**Auteur : **Sakura-okasan.

**Dislaimer : **Les personnages de cette fic, ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Shungiku Nakamura.

**Titre : **Le malheur ne vient jamais seul.

**Couple : **Takano Masamune /Ritsu Onodera.

**Genres : **Romance, Drama, Tragedy.

**Rating : **M pour Death Fic.

**Anime : **Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.

Béta: Marjo76

_Blabla _: Conversation téléphonique.

J'ai publié cette Death Fic pour que vous passiez le temps, avant que je ne publie le chapitre 8 de « Quand l'amour frappe à votre porte ». Car, ce mois-ci, je pars en vacances, alors, le chapitre va être plus long à sortir. Je vous dis à bientôt et bonne lecture.

Sakura.

**Le malheur ne vient jamais seul :**

Suite aux révélations de Yokozawa, Ritsu craqua. Il n'en pouvait plus. Dire qu'il lui avait fallu si longtemps pour oublier, et voilà qu'il lui retombait dessus. Yokozawa osait lui dire que, tout cela était de sa faute, à lui. C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Il allait demander son transfert au département de littérature et il allait aussi changer d'appartement. Cela serait bon pour eux deux, il ne souffrirait plus et Takano-san non plus. Il ne restait plus qu'à appeler Hasegawa-san, pour lui donner une réponse favorable, face à son transfert. Ce qu'il fit, de suite.

-_Allô ?_

-_Bonsoir, Hasegawa-san. Désolé de vous appeler si tard, mais je voulais vous donner une réponse face à votre demande, sur mon transfert, à votre département. J'ai finalement décidé, que ça serait la meilleure des solutions pour moi, alors, c'est d'accord._

-_Ce n'est rien, il n'est pas si tard, alors je vais donner votre demande de transfert à mon chef de service. Cela sera fait dans les plus brefs délais. Tout au plus, quatre jours._

-_Vraiment si vite ? Je vous remercie du fond du coeur._

-_Oh, mais de rien. Tout ceci est grâce à Sumi-sensei. Je vous dis à demain, pour signer les papiers de transfert._

-_Oui, à demain, Hasegawa-san. Bonne nuit._

-_Bonne nuit, à vous aussi._

Il raccrocha puis téléphona à son amie Makio. Il attendit quelques secondes et on décrocha.

-_Oui ? C'est qui à l'appareil ?_

-_Makio ? C'est Ritsu. Je voulais savoir, si je pouvais passer chez toi maintenant. C'est assez urgent, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose._

-_Ritsu ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu m'a l'air désemparé... Oui, tu peux passer, je n'ai rien à faire ce soir, je t'attends. À tout de suite._

-_Merci, Makio. Tu me sauves la vie. À tout de suite._

Le jeune homme raccrocha de nouveau, puis sortit de chez lui. Il descendit les escaliers et décida de téléphoner à Takano afin de mettre fin à cette histoire, qui n'avait que trop durée. Il patienta le temps de deux sonneries et son patron décrocha.

-_Allô ?_

-_Takano-san ?_

-_Onodera ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de rentrer chez toi, comme ça ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

-_Takano-san, je suis désolé, mais, ça ne peut plus durer comme ça. Je suis à bout, je crois que nous devrions en rester là. À la relation de travail, employeur/employé..._

Ritsu se dirigeait vers le passage piéton, tout en discutant. Il attendit que le bonhomme passe au vert.

-_Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, voyons !_

-_Takano-san, je pars. J'ai déjà fait mon transfert..._

-_Non, tu ne peux pas partir, je te l'interdis !_

-_Je pars et... _

Tout à coup, Takano-san entendit un hurlement de peur et d'effroi puis un grand « BOUM ». Une voiture avait surgi dont ne sait où et avait grillé le feu. Elle venait de renverser Ritsu. Le conducteur s'enfuit, laissant là, le pauvre garçon, dans une mare de sang.

Takano, toujours à l'autre bout du fil, ne cessait d'appeler Ritsu, sans que celui-ci ne réponde. Une personne, ayant vu ce qu'il se passait, accourut auprès de lui. Il toucha son poignet, pour prendre son pouls.

-Le pauvre garçon est mort sur le coup, statua la personne.

La personne entendit des cris, sortant d'un téléphone, tombé non loin. Elle se rapprocha et écouta.

-_Onodera ? Onodera ? Réponds-moi, Onodera ! Ritsu, _finit-il par crier._ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ritsu !_

-_Allô ?_

-_Onodera ?_

-_Non, connaissiez-vous le jeune homme qui vient de se faire renverser ?_

-_Quoi ? Où êtes-vous ?_

-_En face du parc Inuki._

-_Appelez les secours, j'arrive !_

-_Monsieur, je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais ce jeune homme n'a pas survécu. Il est mort._

-_... Non... Ce n'est pas possible... Vous devez vous tromper. Il n'est pas... Non... Ne bougez pas ! J'arrive._

La personne attendit et après quelques minutes, vit arriver un jeune homme, qui accourait vers le corps de l'autre jeune homme, à terre.

-Ritsu !

Takano s'accroupit, prit Ritsu dans ses bras, lui parla. Il lui prit le pouls et constata qu'il était devenu inexistant.

-Ritsu ? Ce n'est pas drôle ! Allez quoi, je suis là. N'aie pas peur... réveille-toi ! Ritsu ! Ritsu, réveille-toi ! Je ne trouve vraiment pas ça drôle !

-Monsieur, cela ne sert à rien. Ce jeune homme est mort. Il ne peut pas vous entendre...

-Non ! Vous avez tort ! Il... Il... dort... Il me fait une blague... Hein, Ritsu ? Dis-moi, je... tu blagues, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, réveille-toi...

-Monsieur, je vais appeler les pompiers. On ne peut pas le laisser là, en plein milieu de la route...

Takano ne répondit pas. Il continuait de parler à Ritsu, dans un vain espoir de le réveiller. La personne appela les pompiers, pour leur faire part de l'accident, qui venait de survenir. Il leur expliqua qu'un jeune homme était mort, fauché par un fou du volant et qu'un des proches l'avait reconnu. Mais que cette personne était en état de choc. Les pompiers arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard. La personne leur fit signe. Ils demandèrent des renseignements.

-Mademoiselle, dit l'un d'eux, au témoin de l'accident, qui se révéla être une jeune fille. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer, comment cela s'est passé ?

-Oui... Je rentrais du travail, quand j'ai entendu le bruit d'un véhicule allant à grande vitesse. Je me suis tournée, pour voir et c'est là, que je l'ai vu. Ce jeune homme au téléphone, avec l'autre jeune homme là-bas. Le feu piéton est passer au vert. Le jeune homme s'était engagé, sur le passage, quand la voiture l'a percuté, de plein fouet, et s'est enfuie. Je me suis précipitée à son secours. Je lui ai pris son pouls, mais, hélas, ce jeune homme était mort, sur le coup.

»C'est ensuite que j'ai entendu des cris, venant du portable du jeune homme, quelques pas plus loin que son corps. J'ai répondu au téléphone et cet homme, fit-elle en pointant Takano-san, m'a demandée si j'étais Onodera. Je lui ai dit qu'il venait de mourir. Il ne m'a pas cru, il m'a dit d'attendre et quelques minutes après, il était là. Quand il a vu la personne morte, il l'a prise dans ses bras, en état de choc, ne cessant de répéter que son ami lui faisait une blague. Qu'il allait se réveiller. Voilà, c'est tout...

-Merci, Mademoiselle...

Pendant que la demoiselle répondait aux questions, deux autres pompiers étaient allés à la rencontre de Takano-san.

-Monsieur ? Monsieur... Pourriez-vous lâcher votre ami ?

-Pourquoi ? Vous voyez bien qu'il dort. Il ne faut pas le réveiller... Ces temps-ci, il a beaucoup travaillé, il est fatigué...

-Il faut que nous l'auscultions, pour voir s'il va bien.

-Mais il va bien ! Je vous dis qu'il dort... Hein, Ritsu, tu dors ?

-Monsieur, veuillez le lâcher. Il faut que nous l'auscultions.

-Je vous ai dit non ! Laissez-le, il dort !

-Monsieur, calmez-vous, nous voulons juste voir, s'il va bien.

-Mais si je vous dis qu'il va bien ! Laissez-nous !

-Akira, je crois qu'il va falloir donner un calmant à Monsieur...

-D'accord Shun, je le lui donne, et toi, vérifie que, l'autre jeune homme est bien mort.

-Okay.

Les deux pompiers agirent. Le premier retira le corps de Ritsu à Takano-san et le deuxième attrapa celui-ci et lui injecta une dose de calmant, ce qui l'endormit, sur le champ. Akira ausculta Ritsu et fit son rapport.

-Akira ? Ce jeune homme est bien mort. Il a eu de la chance, dans son malheur. Il est mort sur le coup, sans douleur. L'heure du décès 23h10, le 2 juillet 2011.

Ils mirent le corps de Ritsu dans un sac mortuaire, l'installèrent sur un brancard et le mirent dans l'ambulance. Ils emmenèrent aussi Takano-san avec eux, à l'hôpital, pour l'identification, quand il se serait remis du choc.

Le lendemain, à six heures du matin, Takano-san se réveilla, avec un mal de tête affreux. Il avait fait un terrible cauchemar. Il avait rêvé que Ritsu avait eu un accident à côté de chez eux, près du parc. Heureusement, ce n'était pas vrai...

-Hum, ce matelas est tout dur, pensa Takano-san, en ouvrant les yeux, regardant autour de lui. Ah ! Hurla-t-il, qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Mon Dieu, faites que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, se dit-il en refermant les yeux et souhaitant de tout son coeur, que ça en soit un.

Il cria de nouveau en rouvrant les yeux. À cet instant, un médecin entra dans sa chambre.

-Takano-san, à ce que je vous, vous êtes réveillé. Vous sentez-vous mieux ?

-... Pouvez-vous me dire ce que je fais là ?

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

Nan, la dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est d'être rentré chez moi, d'avoir reçu un appel et..., se dit Takano.

-Je vois que vous êtes en train de vous rappeler...

-Ritsu... Ritsu, où est-il ? Il va bien ou, est-ce qu'il... ?

-Du calme, monsieur. Je suis là pour ça, je vous dirais ce qui est advenu de votre ami, si vous me promettez de rester calme, vous pourrez aller le voir.

-C'est d'accord... Je ferais de mon mieux...

-Ce que j'ai à dire n'est pas facile... Hier soir, à 23h10, Onodera Ritsu-san est mort, suite à un accident de la route. Il s'est fait percuter par une voiture, allant à vive allure et ayant grillé un feu. Il n'a pas souffert... Il est mort sur le coup et je suis là, pour vous donner d'identifier la personne, comme étant Onodera Ritsu-san, 25 ans...

Mon Dieu... mon Dieu... mon Dieu... Ritsu... Ritsu... non... non... Tu ne... peux pas... être... mort... pas toi... non..., pensa Takano, les larmes menaçant de déborder de ses yeux. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et finalement, les larmes se mirent à couler. Pendant plusieurs minutes, le médecin n'osa pas lui parler. Takano-san se reprit et demanda à le voir. Le docteur le conduisit à la morgue.

Le médecin-légiste ouvrit une chambre froide et en sortit un corps. Takano s'approcha quand le légiste souleva le drap. Il sentit son souffle s'arrêter quand il vit, là, sur la table froide, le corps de son amour. Ritsu, lui, son premier et seul amour, était mort. Le médecin lui demanda si c'était bien lui. Takano lui répondit par l'affirmative. Il se sentait vidé de ses forces. Il sombrait... Comment allait-il pouvoir continuer à vivre sans sa moitié ? Il était vide...

Le médecin le fit sortir de la morgue, puis, lui servit un café et lui présenta ses condoléances. Quelques secondes après, il vit arriver Yokozawa-san.

-Masamune, que fais-tu là ? On m'a appelé, il y a une demi-heure, pour me dire que tu étais à l'hôpital. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi es-tu devant la morgue ?

-Monsieur... ?

-Yokozawa, Yokozawa Takafumi, se présenta-t-il. Que s'est-il passé ? Il va bien ?

-Yokozawa-san, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Onodera Ritsu-san a eu un accident, hier. Il s'est fait renverser par une voiture. Il est mort sur le coup.

-Onodera ? Et pourquoi Masamune est à l'hôpital ?

-Il a été retrouvé sur les lieux de l'accident, en état de choc. Il a dû être calmé et emmené à l'hôpital.

-Masamune, que s'est-il passé ?

-Ritsu... Il m'a appelé, quelques temps après que tu sois parti. Il était bizarre. Il m'a dit qu'il partait, qu'il se faisait transférer. Takafumi, que lui as-tu dit, quand je vous ai vus dans le couloir ? Que lui as-tu fait, pour qu'il parte ? Dis-le moi. Que lui as-tu fait ?

-Je ne lui ai rien fait. Je lui ai juste dit comment tu avais souffert après qu'il soit parti, et qu'il devrait en rester à votre relation de travail. J'étais inquiet. Je ne voulais pas que tu retombes, dans un état de dépression, comme quelques années auparavant. Je l'ai poussé à croire que c'était sa faute... Je crois... J'en suis désolé, si j'av...

-Si quoi ? Si t'avais su qu'il allait se faire renverser, t'aurais fait quoi, hein ? Tu t'inquiétais ? Tu t'inquiétais de quoi ? Que je sois à nouveau heureux ? Qu'il soit à nouveau là, à mes côtés ? Qu'il puisse enfin être mon compagnon ? Tu sais quoi ? Je sais que ce n'était pas la première fois, que tu lui faisais des reproches. Tu étais jaloux. Jaloux que je l'aime, lui et pas toi. Tu as tout fait, pour le rabaisser. Tu l'as fait culpabiliser. Tu sais ce que tu viens de faire ? C'est me priver de ma seule raison de vivre... ma seule lueur d'espoir, dans la vie !

-Masa...

-Non, hurla-t-il. Je ne veux plus te voir ! Vas-t'en ! Sors de ma vie ! Ne viens plus chez moi ! De toute façon, je vais changer les serrures. Vas-t'en ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Et pendant que j'y suis, je démissionne ! Je ne viendrais plus travailler !

Un mois avait passé, depuis la mort de Ritsu. Takano s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Depuis l'enterrement, cela allait de mal en pis. Il s'était mis à boire, du matin jusqu'au soir. Ne mangeait, ni ne dormait plus. Yokozawa-san avait essayé de venir, mais à chaque fois, il se retrouvait face à une porte close.

Un matin, alors qu'il était venu retenter de parler avec Takano-san, il avait trouvé un carton, devant sa porte. Un carton avec des trous, fermé par des scotches. Quand il l'ouvrit, il fut stupéfait du contenu. À l'intérieur, se trouvait un chat, avec une note « Occupe-toi de lui ». Là, il se dit qu'il devait être au bout du rouleau, pour ne plus s'occuper de son chat.

Takano, de son côté, se morfondait, quand il n'était pas saoul. Il buvait pour oublier. Oublier sa souffrance, d'avoir perdu la seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais aimée. Sa moitié... Son amour... Il avait démissionné. Il restait toute la journée chez lui, à boire et à ressasser ses idées noires. À revoir ses souvenirs, vécus avec son Ritsu... son amour au lycée... Son premier baiser... La première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour... Tous ces souvenirs heureux.

Cela faisait déjà un mois, qu'il l'avait perdu, qu'il avait essayé de vivre sans lui... Mais, c'était trop dur. Il prit une de ses bouteilles, la cassa, prit un des morceaux de verre, se cala contre son canapé et se trancha les veines.

Le sang commença à s'écouler. Et, au fur et à mesure que sa vie partait, il se sentait enveloppé dans un brouillard apaisant. Après un mois, il était enfin heureux. Il allait revoir son amour. Puis, tout devint noir.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans une bibliothèque. La même que dans ses souvenirs. Là où son amour lui avait déclaré sa flamme. Il se releva et aperçut une personne, arriver vers lui. Elle avait l'air fâchée. Une fois arrivée, la personne le gifla.

-Ouille ! C'est comme ça que tu me remercies, d'être de nouveau devant toi ?

-Espèce d'idiot ! Je t'interdis de mourir !

-Et pourquoi ça ? Tu l'as bien fait, toi ! Tu m'as laissé tout seul !

-Tu crois que j'ai fait exprès de mourir ? Espèce d'idiot, va ! Je veux que tu vives ! Il y a quelqu'un pour toi, dehors.

-Pourquoi tu dis que tu veux que je vive ? Je suis déjà mort...

-Non, tu ne l'es pas encore. Si tu meurs, ton âme ne pourra pas revenir dans le cycle de la vie.

-Comment ça « dans le cycle de la vie » ?

-Les âmes pures, n'ayant fait aucune faute, peuvent revenir à la vie vierge de tout passé. Il se peut même, qu'elle revienne en la même époque où elle est morte. Dans un nouveau corps, une nouvelle vie avec une nouvelle identité. Cela dépend de l'heure, l'action passée...

-C'est pour cela, que tu me disais de ne pas mourir ? Tu vas me revenir ?

-Non. Ca personne ne le sait. Si une personne revient au monde, elle ne se souviendra pas de son ancienne vie. Elle sera née et aura vécu comme tout le monde, avec une autre vie.

-Alors je préfère rester avec toi, ici, plutôt que de _peut-être_ trouver une personne te ressemblant !

-Non, je veux que tu partes. Fais-le pour moi. C'est la seule chose que je veux. Rappelle-t'en. Vis ta vie à fond, trouves-toi quelqu'un à aimer. Je te souhaite une vie pleine de bonheur !

-Mais moi, je veux rester avec toi ! Et même si je reviens, je me souviendrai de ce moment et je ferai tout pour te revoir !

-Tu ne te souviendras que de ce que je t'ai demandé. C'est-à-dire de vivre et de rien d'autre. Maintenant, vas-t'en !

Dès que Ritsu eut fini sa phrase, il disparut et tout redevint noir. C'est ainsi, que Yokozawa retrouva le corps de Takano, dans un bain de sang. Il était arrivé quelques minutes avant. Il avait entendu un bruit de verre cassé. Il avait toqué à la porte, en espérant qu'il ouvre. Mais, après plusieurs minutes de silence, Yokozawa avait défoncé la porte.

Il avait trouvé son ami, les veines tranchées. Il avait appelé les pompiers et fait transférer Takano à l'hôpital, où il était resté dans le coma pendant des mois. Quand il s'était réveillé, il se sentait à nouveau vivant, avec une envie de vivre sa vie dans le bonheur...

C'est ainsi que, quand l'infirmier vit qu'il était réveillé, il lui demanda s'il était l'éditeur d'Emerald. Takano lui répondit que oui, il l'avait bien été, mais qu'il ne l'était plus, depuis assez longtemps. Il s'en suivit des discussions et des discussions, sur le sujet. Il s'avérait que le jeune homme admirait son travail et qu'il avait été peiné de son départ.

De fil en aiguille, une relation d'abord d'ami à ami, s'était formée. Le jeune infirmier, Seishi Atsuki, voulait devenir plus que cela. Il lui fallut plusieurs tentatives, pour faire évoluer leur relation, car Takano-san avait du mal à faire de la place dans son coeur à Seishi et celui-ci savait que Masamune ne l'aimerait jamais autant que son premier amour, Ritsu. Mais il se contenterait du peu, qu'il pourrait avoir, car cela lui suffisait...

_**Fin.**_


End file.
